Scene Queen and Punk Prince
by WWEVivian
Summary: Kayla hosts RAW.


"Remind me,"Vivian started,"why did we come here the 3 hours before we had to?"

"Because we're going to be the first people to see the new Alice in Wonderland,"Kayla said with exsitment."And also because YOU made me camp out at the expo with you when we were 14 because RAW came to Pikeville,and then you signed me up for an open callange with out telling me."

"Hey it was a tag-team match and I stayed in the whole fight."

"Yeah and and I still got hit."

"Hey the was not fault.I had my hands full with Trish Stratus,and Melina ran over to you,"Vivian said in her defence.

"You still o me so stay,"Kayla said and pointed at stayed still then Kayla said,"Now sit."And Vivian sat in the busted out laughing.

"I'm hungry,"Vivian wined,getting up and dusting off pants.

"We've been here for 5 min. and you ate on the way here!Where do you put it all?"

"In my pants!"

"Oh my god it's !KaylaKlepto! and The Darckest Angel!"Some one yelled from and Kayla better known by !KaylaKlepto! and The Darkest Angel(Angel for short.) were famous.!KaylaKlepto! was a model for a company called HxC and Angel was a WWE wrestler.

"Grrrr,"Vivian and ?Kayla signed in liked having fans just not when they swarm them at all times of the day.

"Can I have you autographs?"A little girl about 9 came up with her brother,who looked like he was about 17,coming up from behind.

"Sssssurrrrrrrrre,"Kayla toke the paper and pencil from the they both signed it she gave it back"Here."

"Thank you,"the little girl smiled and leaving her brother behind them.

He was just standing there starring at them for 5 min. till Kayla said in a high picked voice."Awkward."

"Huh oh sorry I um... I gotta go,"then he ran.

"That was..,"Vivian started.

"Awkward,"Kayla said in the same voice.

"Hey guys,"someone should it be but The Hardy Boys and Shannon Moore.

"Hey guys,"Vivian jumped on Matt as he caught her in mid was Matt's girlfriend.

"Hi,"Kayla smiled and blushed a little when she saw did the same.

"Oh Kayla,"Vivian started with Matt still holding her,"this is 's coming back on RAW tomorrow,him and Jeff."

going to be there?"Shannon asked Kayla letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yes.I'm the guess host."Kayla smiled proudly.

XXXxxx FF to RAW xxxXXX

_"And if your hart stops beating I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?"_My Chemical Romance's song and Vivian a.k.a Angel's theme song filled the walked down to the ring with Matt.

"WWE Universe are you ready to meet your next guest host?"Angel screamed in to the crowd as crowd screamed just as loud."Matt do you think they were loud enough?"

"No I don't think so,"Matt told crowd screamed ever louder.

"Okay I think that was good here she is !KaylaKlepto!"Two Weeks by All That Remains rang out through the arena as Kayla entered.

All they girls cheered and all the guys wisiled at her."That was some welcome guys,"Kayla smiled,"now I'm part of the WWE Universe too so know what you guys want to see and.."Kayla was interrupted by Zack Ryder and Rosa Mendez.

"You know what the WWE Universe wants,huh?Well why don't you put me in a WWE title match?I think that's what the people want to see,"Zack had a cocky little smirk that both Kayla and Angel wanted to wipe off his face.

"I don't think they want to watch you get beat by Batista and brake the record for the shortest match in WWE history,"Kayla said."What do you guys think?"

"I don't think they want to see it either,"Matt and Angel said said something in Spanish and everyone in the ring looked at each other.

"I thought was were in feakin' America speaking feakin' English,"Kayla said with a fake confused got the death glare from looks could kill Rosa would be dead,because Matt,Angel,Jeff,and Sannon would've killed her for killing Kayla.

"Don't worry though Zack,Rosa I do have a match for you 's and inter gender match against my friends Angel and Matt here."

"Really?"Angel questioned smiling from ear to ear.

"And Zack just because I watch this how every Monday and I just hate watchin you how about i be the ref and have two mystery enforcers?What does the WWE Universe think about that?"Every cheered so loud you would think the place was shaking.

"I think that's a yes,"Matt said.

XXXxxxFF to matchxxxXXX

"Entering the ring from Pikeville Kentucky she is your guest referee to night !KaylaKlepto!"The ring announcer said.

"I can see why she is a model she is hot,"Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"King close your mouth before flys get in there,"Michael Cole laughed back to him.

"Now A match made in Hell,the team of The Darkest Angel and Matt Hardy!And their opponents Zack Ryder and Rosa Mendez!"

When every one was in the ring Kayla got the mic,"I bet your wondering ho the enforcers ,I'll let them tell you."She pointed to Angel and Matt.

"The first one is my brother Jeff Hardy!"Matt yelled.

Angel toke the mic,"And the other is Shannon Moore!"Jeff and Shannon jumped out of the crowd and over the barricade.

"Ring the bell!"The match started off with Angel and Rosa until Rosa ran like the coward she is to match ended with Matt hitting a Twist of Fate on Zack and Angel using the Crimson Mask(You pick them up your shoulder and sqezze on their ribs 'till they tap out or you can't hold them there any more then trow them face first on the ground most of the time they are busted 's how it got the name.) on pined Zack and Kayla counted to the match was done evryone got in to the they were done and the show went off they walked out of the arena.

"I'll see ya later Kayla Matt and me have to go back home to pack our clothes for the trip,"Vivian hugged Kayla and walked away with to her car.

"I have to go too,"Jeff said as he walked off.

"See ya later Jeff."That left Kayla alone in the parking turned and felt a sharp pain in her back that made her drop to her looked up and saw Rosa with a hit her about 3 or 4 more times before Kayla saw a person pull Rosa away and then she blacked woke up to a all white room.

"Wh-what happened?"She looked around to see everyone of was laying on a small fold out bed with Matt next to her,Jeff was on the floor with a pillow hugging it(Wonder what he was dreaming of?),and Shannon was sitting in a chair next to shoke him and he fell out of the chair and on to the .

"What the h...Kayla your a wake!"Shannon smiled.

"Yeah what happened?"

"You were walking out of the parking lot when Rosa jumped you.I saw what was going on and stopped her as soon as I could."Shannon looked like he was going to cry and kill some one at the same time."You have a broken leg and 9 stitches in your back."

"What?Just wait till I get better.I may not be a wrestler but I'm going to beat the living hell out of her."

"I think Viv beat you to it.I called her and before she came she found Rosa and choked her out with a chain then hit her with a bob-wire bat.I think she's going to be out for a long time."Kayla smiled and so did Shannon.

"But Kayla I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I..um I Love you."Before Kayla could even think of some thing to say Shannon kissed her and Kayla kissed back.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to throw up,"Vivian ,Matt,and Jeff were all up now and looking at them.

"Oh shut up I've seen you and Matt doing the something and you don't think I was thinking that?"They all laughed.

Kayla was Shannon's Scene Queen and was her Punk Prince.


End file.
